


Beneficial

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, femmEXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseo'll always have Yixiao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficial

Minseo kicked off her shoes before the door was even closed, dropping her bag on the counter and shedding her coat, letting it drop to the floor behind her, followed by her skirt and left sock. The right sock was left behind the sofa, and she grabbed the afghan to cocoon herself in before faceplanting into the cool, worn leather with a whiny sort of sigh.

She peeked at the little clock on the Blu-Ray player and covered her face.

The front door opened and closed; someone tripped over shoes or their own feet.Some rustling at the overflowing coat rack. Sock-muffled feet on the hardwood. The couch dipped, and a hand ran up Minseo's thigh. "You okay?"

Minseo sighed. She was being silly, probably. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Yixiao's voice lilted with concern. She kept rubbing Minseo's thigh and hummed softly. It worked like petting an anxious animal; Minseo eventually relaxed, muscles softening beneath Yixiao's fingers, and she eventually sighed.

The older woman rolled onto her back, kicking her leg up and over Yixiao's head. "Why are men such dicks?"

"Evolution, probably." Yixiao leaned forward and got onto her knees, climbing up the sofa to settle over Minseo's torso. "What did Lu Han do, now?"

"What _didn't_ he do. It seems like all he wants to do is mess around, which all fine, well, and good, but I'm his _girlfriend_. That counts for something, right? A bit different treatment, maybe ... ."

"Oh, Minseo ... " Yixiao sighed, touching her friend's arm. "He didn't kiss you before leaving, did he?"

"No." Snot clogged her sinuses and hot tears welled up in her eyes while her throat closed up. She swallowed before adding, "I got a one-armed hug and 'Text you when I land!' then off he went." It's not that she's needy, but Minseo appreciated displays of affection. Lu Han usually was all over her. She probably had a tanline from where his arm was usually resting over her shoulders or around her waist. He liked kissing her whenever she was trying to get something done, or was in a bad mood, or for not reason at all, really.

Sometimes, she did complain. A lot of Lu Han's touches and kisses lead up to sex, which was fine, well, and good, but Minseo didn't always want that.

"I'll kiss you as often as you want. I'm not Lu Han, though."

"You don't need to be anyone but you." Minseo ran her fingers through Yixiao's hair, sniffling. “You’re perfect.”

“So are you.” Yixiao offered an encouraging smile and presses a soft kiss to Minseo’s lips. “Lu Han will realise this eventually and never want to leave you ever again.”

“Oh, great,” Minseo laughs, swiping her fingertips beneath her eyes. Even with his clinginess, Minseo loved him. She wished he'd try to understand better.

Yixiao smiled, the cute dimple making an appearance beneath the piercing she got on a whim, and kissed Minseo's mouth again. She peppered Minseo's face and neck with kisses until the older woman giggled and wrapped her arms around Yixiao's shoulders.

They had a casual thing. Nothing more than friends, but Yixiao believed in the power of kisses and had a kiss for every situation, it seemed. When Minseo was upset, like now, Yixiao kissed her until she laughed. When she was happy, Yixiao kissed her cheeks with firm ' _Mwah!'_ s. When sad, Yixiao kissed her forehead and wiped her cheeks.

Minseo sighed and turned her head just enough to behind Yixiao's ear. "Thank you."

Yixiao's "You're welcome" was muffled against Minseo's shoulder. She lifted her head and snuggled down a bit to rest her cheek on Minseo's shoulder. "In case he _does_ leave you, you'll always have me, you know." Flirty fingertips danced down Minseo's side, and she yelped a laugh at the pinch Minseo snipped at her thigh.


End file.
